I'd rather be anything but ordinary
by panda-obsessed-angel
Summary: Haruno Sakura, has the characteristics you normally can't see in a girl. So how does she survive this crazy world, full of annoying blondes, stupid guys, and a teacher who's always ready to give her detention? Simple. She goes shopping. NejixSakuxSasuxGaa
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

Hey there! I'm just trying out this new thing...Excuse me if I'm bothering your time, but I wanted to post something like this...Anyway, I have to go to sleep...

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto...

* * *

"Wake up you sleepyhead!"

My eyes opened as I stared at an annoying blonde who was standing over me. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail and she was smirking at me. How I loathe her...

"What's your problem?" I asked as I sat up and pushed her away from my bed. She was toxic, and I seriously don't want to be poisoned or something right now.

She simply tossed her stupid blonde hair and stomped away. But before she left the room, she looked back and smiled too sweetly at me.

"Kurenai-sensei wants to talk to you." she said before she left the room. I sighed. I almost forgot. Of course, Kurenai-sensei would want to talk to me because of what I did to her. Seriously, it was just right. She deserved it. Was it my fault I accidentally poured my soup over her head? It was completely innocent.

Well, I did get off easy. Good thing it's not our principal I'm talking to.

I got off my bed and stared at my reflection in the mirror. A girl with green eyes stared back at me, her pink hair reaching up to her shoulders. Ugh, I look preposterous. I need to fix myself before I go down.

I walked towards the bathroom, but I stopped. I turn to look back and smiled.

By the way, my name is Haruno Sakura...and you'll be listening to my story. My life...

>>>>>>>>

"This if the fifth time this month you have been called into my office Haruno...Explain to me how this works?" asked a lady with long black hair and red eyes. She sat on a chair, her fingers intertwined as she stared at me with a smug look.

This is my Kurenai-sensei. She may have good looks and she may be a good teacher, but trust me...when you get to really know her, she's a nice, but evil...kind, but annoying monster witch.

I sighed as I sat on a chair in front of her desk. Let's see, there's still that annoying little fruit painting...and oh, she changed her curtains...Ooh, I can see an ink spill over there...She'd have to change her carpet. She's still using that black sign pen, and she has a new mug over there...

"I'm waiting for an explanation." She said.

"An explanation about what?" I asked innocently. Hmm...Is that a letter from my mother? Uh-oh...

"Don't try to act all innocent...The soup! Haruno, you poured soup over Yamanaka's head! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" she asked, her red eyes flaring.

I raised an eyebrow as I crossed my hands over my chest.

"It's not my fault. She provoked me. She called me forehead-girl AND she said Hinata was a stammering white eyed bitch." I said simply. Kurenai frowned at me and she raised five fingers.

"Haruno, surely being called five times into MY office is not a sign of good behavior. You should call yourself lucky because you still haven't been called to the principal. Now, since this is a girl's dormitory, we have rules to follow. I'm sure you know the rules by now, so serve your detention at five in the afternoon." Said Kurenai-sensei and she turned away from me.

Okay, so I got detention. That's not good, but so what? Anyway, today is a Saturday...I've got all the time to enjoy.

I got up from the chair and walked out of Kurenai-sensei's office. And then, standing there outside the office, was none other that Yamanaka Ino.

"So? Have they decided to kick you out of this school yet?" she asked as she tossed her annoying blonde hair behind her back.

I simply smiled at her and walked away, leaving her steaming. See? I know how to handle girls like her...You just have to not give them attention.

>>>>>>>>

"Does this fit me?" asked a girl with brown hair up in two buns. She held a purple shirt and she stared up at me. I wrinkled my nose as I shook my head.

"Nope...The color doesn't fit you...Maybe you should try grabbing a black shirt. It always goes well with you." I said as I rummaged through a rack of pants. She merely nodded as she walked away to browse the shop.

A girl with purple hair approached me as she carried a dress. I turned to look at her and she smiled.

"Wh-where's Tenten? I th-thought sh-she might li-like to tr-try on a dre-dress..." she said as she fumbled with the dress.

I smiled slightly as I pointed over to where the girl with two buns was. The girl with purple hair smiled as she walked away.

You have just me Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten. Hinata is my bestfriend. She's always the caring type, you know, the one who always looks after you...But, she's kind of naïve. I mean, Tenten would never wear a dress in a million years. She's that type of girl. Not a lesbian, but not a girl, well, not entirely a girl either.

But, it's fun to hang out with both of them. And I don't care if Hinata is so shy that she stammers even in front of me. Because I know that it's the only proof that she really is Hinata, because no one stammers like she does.

My stomach grumbled. Ugh...I forgot I didn't eat breakfast. I mean, I really really needed to find sanctuary after I got out of Kurenai-sensei's office. So I went to that mall directly, not bothering to eat. But now my stomach is bothering me.

I'm going. They won't mind. They know I'm a mushroom. I just pop out of nowhere.

>>>>>>>

"Hey! Give that back!" I screamed as a bunch of mean looking guys held my purse out of my reach. They smiled smugly at me.

"Yeah? Make me, wimp!" said a boy with blue spiked hair. Trust me, it looks like a lightning hit him. Ugh! And how dare he call me a wimp. I'll prove to him!

"I'm not a wimp, you stupid freak!" I screamed and they laughed at me. Steam came out of my ears. No one laughs at me and gets away with it.

"Yeah, you're not a wimp...and pigs are flying." said a guy with orange hair. Is it just me, or did food coloring accidentally drop into his head, and he didn't get it off?

They have reached my patience level. You know, this is natural. Some bunch of guys treat me as a weak pathetic girl, but I am so much more than that. Now, let's teach these sorry guys a lesson.

I punched the guy with orange hair directly in the face, and he stammered back, looking shocked.

"A-a girl just punched me!" he exclaimed. Idiot. You don't know who you're messing with.

I kicked the guy with blue hair in a very sensitive part, and he fell to the ground. He let go of my purse and I grabbed it immediately, before I turned to leave.

But suddenly, a guy with brown and black hair held me by me neck and pinned me to the wall. Uh...I think I'm in trouble.

"Die pathe-

"Let go of her..." said a voice and I turned to look at where the voice came from. A figure came out and he was looking so calm and collected. He had raven hair and the most beautiful onyx eyes I have ever seen.

Okay, call me anything...But I think I have just been mesmerized by the most handsome boy I have ever seen.

"...remember what Kakashi said, Takeshi...One more stupid move, and you'll be kicked out of our school." said the mysterious boy. He has the most angelic voice I have ever-

"...and she's only a stupid girl. Let it go."

My mouth dropped open. And here I was, thinking he was the love of my life. Well boo hoo! Curse him! I thought he was different. Die! Die! Die!

I kicked the guy, who was holding me up, in the stomach and I growled. I glared at the boy with raven hair and I stood up.

"I don't need help from arrogant guys like you...Jerk!" I said and I stomped out of the scene.  
Stupid guy! Too bad, he was so cute! But he's a jerk! He acts like an arrogant jerk, and he's nothing but a jerk...and- ouch!

I clutched my neck as it hurt so badly. I could feel a bruise forming. Okay, I think I'm gonna end up in Kurenai-sensei's office...again.

>>>>>>>>


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, but can't make thy message long because I have to go now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...only Haruno Sakura...tomatoes inserted Okay! I don't own her! Happy!

* * *

One...Two...Three! A loud thud was heard, but to no avail, the stupid door did not open. Let's try again. One...Two...Three!

Ouch! Damn it!

"Open this door, Yamanaka!" I shouted as I pounded my fist on the said door. I could hear laughter coming from the other side of the door. Oh, is she laughing at me? Well, then...Bring it on!

I could already imagine myself carrying a drill, probably a chainsaw...and I'm drilling my way in. Oh but look, I accidentally cut Ino with it too...Oh yes, I could already hear maniac laughing, and desperate cries of help from the stupid Yamanaka.

Oh, I kind of zoned out...Anyway, back to the real problem.

"If you don't open this, I'm surely telling Kurenai-sensei that you were the one who broke her precious antique vase." I said calmly and I could hear rapid footsteps towards the door in front of me.

I hate resorting to blackmail. I mean, I believe in physical contact of revenge, never blackmail. But in these types of things wherein there is a stupid wall separating me and my prey, I had to do it.

The doorknob twisted and Yamanaka's face popped out. Would you like at that? She was glaring at me. Well, it isn't everyday you could see the famous Yamanaka glaring at me...NOT!

"What do you want, Haruno?" she hissed angrily, her eyes flaming. I smiled simply.

"Just to give you this." I said and before she knew it, my fist connected with her cheek and she stumbled backwards. She looked up at me and her glare became more...uh...glare-ish. Yeah, that's it.

"What the heck is that for?" she screamed and a bunch of her friends from her room came to her aid. They all gave me looks but I ignored them. Psht. My attention is too worthy for them.

"That's for telling your stupid cousin to rob me!" I said and she glared at me in outrage.

"Excuse me! I did not tell my cousin to rob you! Heck, like I would waste a single second to talk about you!"

"Yeah right...I heard you a hundred times talking about your cousin named Takeshi who had black and brown hair, WHO studies in an all boys dormitory. And guess what? A guy with a name like your cousin, with hair like your cousin who studies in an all boys dormitory just tried to suffocate me!" I screamed and I looked at her. She was quiet for a few second before she retorted back.

"Ugh! I did not-

"Yeah, that guy was just a stranger who has a name and looks like your cousins!" I screamed. Ino then smirked at me before she pushed all of her other friends away from her.

"Okay, so what if I told him to rob you, along with his other friends? What're you gonna do about it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, as her smirk grew more.

I raised my hand but someone held it back and I turned around, only to see Kurenai-sensei behind me, her red eyes were flaming more ferociously than before.

"You two...in my office. Now!"

* * *

"Okay, so Sakura...That would be two detentions for you. For detention one, you would be arranging the books in the library, by numbers and by letters." Kurenai-sensei said as she checked some of our quizzes.

Hey, is that Hinata's paper? Oh cool! She got ninety-five percent. I wonder what I'll get...

"As for your second detention AND Ms. Yamanaka's detention, you would be joining the play directed by our own Hyuuga Hinata." she continued, and my eyes widened.

What? A play? But-but I never act! I totally suck in it! I remember the last time I joined a play; I puked in front of everyone and luckily, at Ino's brand new blue robe.

On the contrary, Yamanaka was delighted. Trust her to have all the attention.

I stood up and crossed my arms.

"I refuse to take part in this so called play!"

Kurenai-sensei just looked at me calmly before she shook her head.

"I'm sorry to say, but you can't back down. It's your punishment and you will do it. Or else I'll be forced to let you face the principal." she said as she turned to check another paper.

Oh wait a minute, that's Yamanaka's! Aha! She got an eighty percent. Ha! But wait- Did sensei just say she'll let me face the principal? Nooo! I'm cornered! This was planned! I've been fooled!

I sat down quietly, knowing that I can't back down now. I slouched as I face Kurenai-sensei.

"What else about this 'play'" I asked and Yamanaka leaned forward. If this is a battle between me and Yamanaka, I'll make sure that I'll still beat her.

"Okay...We'll be conducting a play with an all boys dormitory. Hinata will have help directing the play with someone from their dorm. So, ten girls, including you and Yamanaka, and ten boys from that dormitory will act and then those others needed for production will just be volunteers."

Okay, so Tenten could still get picked. Yes! Maybe this is not so bad after all!

"When will we be meeting?" asked Yamanaka eagerly. Of course, she'd want to meet the boys. What a flirt.

"Tomorrow-

"What? Tomorrow? But, that's too soon!" I exclaimed but Kurenai-sensei ignored me as she continued checking. Wait, is that my paper? Oh cool! I got a hundred percent!

"Tomorrow, and that's final. Serve your first detention today Haruno. Good day." She dismissed us and I ran towards the door before Ino could even reach it. Maybe I could lock her in, but that's impossible. Never mind...

After detention, I have to go shopping to relieve myself from all this stress!

* * *

"No! No! No! I don't want to join!" I said as Tenten held my hand. She tried to pull me out of my room but I did not obey, and hell, I will not obey!

"You need to do it! Or else you'll be forced to meet hell! Now go get dressed!" she said as Hinata entered the room. She held a few papers and she looked ready to go.

"Nooo! Let's just go shopping! It will be so much fun!" I said but Tenten just smiled at me.

"We can go shopping after the rehearsal." she said. I looked at her with my cute puppy face, and she looked away. No fair!

"Nope, not gonna fall for it. Hinata and I are going out and we're locking this door, and we won't let you go out until you're fully dressed." What? I will not be locked inside this blasted room!

"Wait! I'll go get dressed! Wait for me!"

* * *

"I don't understand how you can make everything look good on you!" exclaimed Tenten as I walked out of our school. I raised an eyebrow and looked down at what I was wearing.

It was fairly simple. I just wore a black shirt and denim pants, along with white rubber shoes. My hair was up in a ponytail and I had a white visor to go with what I was wearing. What was good about it?

"What are you talking about? Have you seen what Yamanaka was wearing? Ugh, I swear, if she doesn't walk decently, her underwear would show, I swear!" I said as I adjusted my messenger bag.

Hinata looked at Ino, before she blushed and nodded. Ah! The wonders of Hinata...Hopefully, her co-director won't be as quiet as her. Maybe it will be a balance of nature thingy. But either way, I know Hinata's a good director. She directed a play when we were in second grade and we all got perfect.

"Anyway! Let's go!" said Tenten cheerfully and we all walked out of our school's grounds.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Dude! I hope there are some hot chicks!" said a boy who was carrying a dog. A boy who was wearing dark glasses turned to look at him.

"I can't wait to direct the play! It's gonna be so fun!" exclaimed a boy with blonde hair and whisker-like thingies on his cheeks. Hiscerulean eyes were blinking merrily.

"Dobe." Said another with raven hair and onyx eyes.

"What did you say?"

"Ahhh...Look at that, they're both expressing their youth goodness!" said a boy with a bowl shaped haircut and very fuzzy eyesbrows. A guy standing next to him with white eyes and long brown hair just closed his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Damn you and your hip and cool attitude!" said the boy with fuzzy eyebrows.

"Would you stop staring at me? It's freaking me out!" said a boy who had make-up on. Another one with red hair and green eyes just stared at him endlessly, as if challenging him to join.

"Hmm...Do you want chips?" offered a fat one to the red haired guy. The red hair glared at him and he back away.

"You're all too troublesome..." said a guy who was staring at the clouds outside. He could already see a few girls approaching their school. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

_This is gonna be so troublesome...That cloud looks like a pipe..._

* * *

Chapter ramblings: How would you face your problem if your problem is your face?


End file.
